


Once Upon A Time

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is telling a bedtime story. (Short and sweet folks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

"Okay guys, its bedtime!" 

"Awwww," a pair of young sweet voices called out, the two young twin girls, with dark curly golden hair and beautiful amber eyes as big as quarters, doing their best puppy imitation. 

"Come on, I'll even tell you a story if you hurry up," their Papa promised and watched the two six year olds rush off to get ready for bed, then turned to pull down the blankets on the bunkbeds the girls shared. He dug around the room and found one stuffed camel and another stuffed star; both rather silly looking toys but precious to their owners. 

After a couple of minutes both girls came running back in, their pink and green robes hanging open over their matching night shirts, though one was green the other yellow, and both had bunny slippers on. "We're done," they chorused. 

"Let's see," their Papa said, inspecting for shortcuts taken, and pleased that he found everything to his satisfaction. "Okay hop up," he smiled and helped the young girl in yellow to fly to her bunk and gave her the stuffed star, which she hugged tightly. Then swung the child in green in a small circle and then helped her to the bottom bunk and handed her the camel. "Okay, what do you want to hear tonight?" their Papa asked. 

"The Star-Knight," the one on top called out. 

"Yeah, I LOVE that one," her sister grinned. 

"Aren't you two tired of that one yet?" their Papa asked, but saw their eyes glow as they shook their heads no. "Oh, okay," he caved as he got a chair then turned off the lights except the one small nightlight that placed tiny stars on the ceiling, setting the mood. Then he took a seat and began to weave his tale. 

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far way, there lived a young boy who grew up to be a protector…a Knight if you would. He traveled many places in his world protecting others and keeping honor to his country and to his family. Then one day, something terrible happened…" 

"He lost his family," the girl on the bottom said sadly. 

"I don't like that part," the other added. 

"You're right that part is sad...but it is part of the story. Now, quiet please," their Papa asked, and then continued. "Yes, he lost his family and was very, very sad. Those he served knew he needed to keep doing that so gave him a special mission, one where he got to travel to the stars…" 

"Ooooh," both girls grinned, teasing their Papa. 

"As you know, a Knight needs someone to protect, and that day he met a very young man…a Prince among men, if you would, who really needed protecting." 

"Don't let him hear you say that," the girl on the bottom warned in a whisper. 

"Shhh," the other girl replied. 

Their Papa laughed, "The young Prince, being wise beyond his years opened the gate that would let them travel to the stars and together the journeyed forth…" 

"Where he met his Princess," the girl on the bottom spoke up. 

"You want me to tell this or do you want to tell the story?" their Papa smirked. 

"Ah…you can, you tell it better anyway," the young girl in green conceded. 

"Thank you, now hush. As I was saying, they traveled to the stars and YES, the young Prince met his Princess…" 

"And the Star-Knight was very sad to leave him behind," the other girl sighed, hugging her stuffed star. 

Their Papa smiled warmly, "a little, but the young Prince was very happy and that's what mattered to him most. Then after a year…" 

"Wait, you forgot to mention the part about the bad snake," the youngest in green cried out and sat up in bed. 

"Yeah, Papa, you can't forget that!" 

"Jackie, Neilly, are you giving your Papa a hard time?" another man entered carrying two mugs of hot liquid. 

"No, Daddy," the girls chorused innocently. 

"He just forgot the part about the bad snake when the Prince met his Princess," Neilly, hugging her stuffed star added quickly. 

"Yeah, Daddy, you can't forget that, it's one of the best parts," Jackie also added sweetly. "Would you tell us Daddy?" 

"Yeah…Daddy, you tell them," their Papa grinned taking the coffee and sipping it, eyeing the other man. 

"Okay, well…let me see. Where did you leave off?" he asked looking at the man seated. 

"The Prince had met his Princess, I was going to skip a year, but the tyrant twins over there wouldn't let me," he chuckled. 

"Well, as you know, on the planet where the 'Prince' met his Princess, there lived a very, very bad snake called Ra who wanted to enslave…er…order and boss the other people around. He wanted to rule over everything. Well, when he found out that the Prince and his loyal Knight had come, wanting to free the people, he was very angry. They fought, but were captured by the bad snake…" 

"I HATE SNAKES," Neilly grunted out, then looked sheepish at the looks she was getting from the two men. "well, I do." 

"Try not to hate, honey, it hurts no one but yourself," her Daddy replied softly, moving to stand next to the bed and card his hand through her long curly hair. 

"Okay, Daddy," she smiled gently. 

"Anyway, the Prince and the Knight were in trouble…" 

"But then when all looked lost the Prince leaped up in front of the Knight and protected 'him' from the big bad snake, saving his life, and showing how truly brave and strong he was," their Papa interjected for their Daddy. 

"Er…yeah," their Daddy blushed. "But the Knight proved himself many times during that fight too and TOGETHER, they defeated the bad snake and the people were free," their Daddy smiled warmly. 

"Then the Prince stayed….then the Princess taken, go on," Jackie insisted, wanting to skip ahead with eager innocence. 

The two men shared a look and it was clear that it was okay to skip ahead. "Well, after a year, when the Princess was taken, the Prince returned and joined the Knight in his fight against the many bad snakes that wanted to rule the universe. They were joined by a mighty warrior who was wise and true and a mystic warrior who could conjure miracles…" 

The girls giggled. 

"They had many, many amazing adventures," their Daddy continued. 

"Kicking snake butt!" Neilly laughed. 

"Gosh, she's so like you," their Daddy sighed. 

"Thank you," both Neilly and her Papa said as one. 

"Can I be more like you, Daddy," Jackie asked, looking insecure. 

"You sure can," her Papa replied and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and got a beaming smile for it. "Oh…forgot where I was…" their Papa faked, knowing precisely where he left off. 

"You were going to get the part about the Princesses, Papa," Jackie called out, and Neilly agreed. 

"Ah…yeah." Once more the two men shared a look. 

"Go ahead, Jack, tell them the part about where the beautiful, talented and most charming of Princesses come into the story," Daniel replied easily, as it no longer held anything but goodness for him now. 

"Well, as we said, the team had many, many adventures, some good, some not so good. Then one day, they traveled to a far away place called Euronda, where the Knight met a warm, kind and beautiful Queen…named Liair. It seemed fate wanted to the Knight and the Queen to share some time together, so big meteors...came crashing down….boom…boom…" Jack said, moving a hand in to each daughter simulating a meteor strike and then gave a small tickles and smiled warmly as the girls laughed. 

"They closed the gate to the stars leaving the Knight and the Queen allllllllllllll alone," sing-songed Neilly. 

"I bet the Prince was very sad during that time?" Jackie sighed, hugging her camel, looking up at Daniel. 

"Yes he was," Daniel agreed. "But as your Papa said, it was fate…and without it, there would be no Princesses, and then the Knight and the Prince would be even more sadder." 

"Did you love the Queen, Papa?" Neilly asked, her dark eyes looking at him in wonder. 

"Oh…" Jack sighed, and then smiled. "Yes, honey, I did in my own way…but as you know, I didn't know about you two and…" 

"Duty of a Knight never ends," Jackie quoted, nodding her young head in approval. 

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "Eventually, the Knight's loyal team came and got him and they returned to fighting the bad snakes…" 

"KICKING SNAKY BUTT," the girls chorused and giggled. It was clear this was expected to some degree by the smiles on their Papa’s and Daddy's faces. 

Then Jack got a bit serious, "Your mother was a wonderful woman, but she was called to be with the ancestors like Daniel's wife…his Princess. She loved you and blessed me with you and I am very, very happy about that," he said and hugged them both. 

"Papa, how did the Knight and the Prince get together?" Jackie asked, looking at Daniel then back at Jack?

"Yeah. You only say the Knight got smart and married him," Neilly added. 

"Well, it's the truth," Jack grinned, moving back, not wanting to field that one…yet. He was not about to tell his daughters that some alien bug-juice caused Daniel to loose all his inhibitions and made the first move, where they made love that night…and in the alien culture's society got married; there upon it was imposed on Earth as the Korzone were very, very strict people, didn't believe in divorce beyond death, and the Pentagon was very, very much wanting their technology…thus a pretence which was no pretence. Nope…to complicated. 

"Suffice to say, the Prince knew he loved the Knight very much and finally found the courage to tell him. Once he did, the Knight shared his heart with him and the two knew they were destined for each other. They were soon blessed twofold with two beautiful Princesses…even if they do ask too many questions, especially around bed time," Daniel finished, hugging the girls too, getting a chuckle from them both.

"Okay, time to close those peepers," Jack smiled, and along with Daniel, tucked the girls in, gave them both a kiss goodnight and moved to stand in the archway looking over their blessings a moment before they closed the door for the night. 

"You know," Daniel said as he followed Jack to their bedroom, placing his coffee cup next to Jack's empty one, "You never say…do they live happily ever after?" he asked wrapping his hands around Jack's waist. 

Jack beamed with love as he looked at his husband. "My darling, Prince, I can't answer that, for we're still living it…but I can tell you this," he said as he leaned in and kissed his love, "It's a darn good possibility so far." 

THE END


End file.
